


If Only You Knew

by bububun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, AtsuHina Week 2020, Day 1: crime, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/referenced crime, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Yandere, Yandere!Hinata Shouyou, that isn't a tag??, the Black Jackals live in a dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububun/pseuds/bububun
Summary: AtsuHina week Day 1: Crime AU“Hinata Shouyou! We keep telling you not to go out without security!”“It’s fine, Atsumu-san! I was just out for a jog.”--- or was he?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Atsuhina nation we winning. Anyway, the italics are thoughts and for most of the first part it's all hinata (until like the last part where he leaves). Also, I have no idea how to spell Hinata's real name.

_January 19, 2020. MSBY Black Jackals Dorm. 2:54 am_

Hinata opened the door to their dorms quietly, careful not to disturb any of his sleeping teammates. His tracksuit was sticky with sweat from his night run and he was eager to take a proper bath.

Before that, though, he needed some water. 

He sneaked towards the kitchen and was surprised to find the lights on. 

“Who’s there?” the person inside called, peeking out the doorway, “Ah, Shoyo-kun?”

“Hello, Atsumu-san! You’re still up? It’s late and we have practice tomorrow” Hinata chided, “Meian-san’s going to get mad again.” 

“I could say the same about ya.” The blond smirked. “Sit with me?” 

Hinata grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before sitting down beside Atsumu in front of the counter. He saw the setter unwrap a container with the logo of “Onigiri Miya”. _Ah, he was probably getting a midnight snack._

“Osamu gave me these yesterday, said t’was part of this season’s special and wanted me to try ‘em, ya want some?” Atsumu offered as he held out a salmon onigiri in his hand.

“Sure!” Hinata took the rice ball, blushing a bit as their fingers touched. _Damn, he should really stop getting flustered by everything Atsumu-san does._ “You know, I don’t think our nutritionist will be too happy about knowing your midnight snack-apades”

Atsumu laughed at that. “Well, she doesn’t have to know, right Shoyo-kun?” 

“Hmm… I don’t know Atsumu-san, I really don’t like lying to them”

“I can’t believe this. Yer gonna betray me too, Shoyo-kun? First Bokkun, now you?” Atsumu whined. “ **There really is no love for me in this world** ” 

_Oh Atsumu-san, if only you knew._

“Just shut up and eat your onigiri, Miya-san”

Hinata cackled as Atsumu’s already horrified expression turned even more horrified. “Shoyo-kun?? Yer revoking our first-name basis? Why?” Atsumu grabbed his shoulders, shaking the poor spiker, “Shoyo-kun???” 

Hinata was laughing now, trying to pry Atsumu’s hands off him. _God, his arms are so veiny. And his fingers, don’t even get him started on his fingers. Hinata was so fucked for this man_. “HAHAHAH, relax Atsumu-san, I promise I won’t tell anyone, let’s just eat, okay?” Hinata said, smiling sweetly. 

Atsumu’s relaxed expression started to settle in once more. The two both turned their attention back to their own onigiris, Atsumu wolfing them down with a blissful expression in his face. _What Hinata would give to preserve that expression._

“So?” Atsumu started, after they both finished the box of onigiris.

“Hmm, I personally think the umeboshi one is the best, especially with the furikake Osamu-san used!” Hinata answered, “I also liked the smoked salmon one, though!”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What?” Hinata asked, confused. 

“I meant, Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu started to lean in his personal space, “why were ya out at ass-o’clock in the morning?” 

“I--” _He's too close._

“Shoyo-kun.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” _Stop. Don't blush._

“Shoyo-kun.”

“What? It’s the truth!” _Why is he so persistent?!_

“Hinata Shoyo!” Atsumu raised his voice. Then, he deflated, his shoulders drooping. He held Hinata’s shoulders. “We keep telling you not to go out without security!” _Oh. He’s concerned._

Hinata sighed. “It’s fineeee, Atsumu-san! I was just jogging around the area.”

“That’s besides the point!” The setter looked him in the eye, “There’s a killer on the loose, ya coulda died!”

“But I’m not! See?” Hinata gestured at himself. “I’m in our dorms, still breathing and with all my limbs intact.”

Atsumu looked at him pointedly. 

“I’m fine, Atsumu-san, really.” Hinata hugged the setter. _Ah this is the best place on Earth._ “I’m not going anywhere.” _I’ll always be with you._

Atsumu relented, hugging him back tighter. “Just, don’t do it again next time, okay? We have bodyguards for a reason.” 

“Okay, Atsumu-san.” 

“I mean it.”

“So do I.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise.” Hinata said lightheartedly. “Anyway, why are you so concerned, Atsumu-san? Do you have a crush on me or something?”

“Pfft, as if.” Wow, okay, ouch. Atsumu pulled away. _No no no come back._ “I just don’t wanna lose my spiker after all.”

Hinata may be delusional, but he was pretty sure there was a tinge of pink in Atsumu-san’s ears. _God, this is getting to me._

“Hmm, okay then. If you say so, Atsumu-san” Hinata got up, heading for his room. “I’m going to go shower now, you should go to bed too Atsumu-san. Good night!”

And Atsumu might just go to hell, because that statement spurred a dozen… not so innocent… scenarios of Hinata in his head. “Good night, Shoyo-kun.”

As Atsumu got up, he got a whiff of a smoky scent. _Where did that come from? Is something burning? But, the fire alarm isn’t sounding._

 _Hm, maybe it’s from the smoked ingredients in the onigiri._ He didn’t know if that was possible but his brain was too tired to think of complex things at ass-o’clock in the morning.

\----

_January 18, 2020. Around Osaka Station. 11: 36 pm. Roughly three hours ago._

Two girls, journalists, could be seen near the back exit of Kangaroo Bar, talking animatedly about a certain setter from the V. League.

“Oh my god, Saika! I can’t believe you got Miya Atsumu’s number.”

“Seriously, Michiru, you should have transferred to the sports features department!” Saika, her friend, exclaimed, clearly a little tipsy. “Athletes are soooo easy to hit on.”

“I’m guessing you’re planning on adding him to your body count, then?” Michiru asked, laughing. 

“Of course! It’s not every day you get a chance to sleep with Miya Atsumu! Have you seen his serves? I bet getting slapped by him is heaven.”

“You know, if you really loved me you would share him” Michiru suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Hmm, maybe! I don’t know.” Saika laughed. “We could always just tie him up for our disposal.”

The girls laughed, toasting to Saika’s ‘success’

Two tables away, a certain spiker grit his teeth. 

\----

 _January 19, 2020. In front of Kangaroo Bar. 01:46 am._

Two girls were standing outside, waiting for their respective rides. A car pulled up in front of them. “Well, Saika, I’ll go on ahead, my brother’s here!” Michiru told her friend. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” 

“I’ll be fine, I promise!” Saika assured her. “My apartment is close by, I’ll be completely fine.” 

“Okay then, if you say so.” Michiru got in the car. “Bye! Don’t approach strangers!”

“Haha, will do! Stay safe!”

As the car drove off, Saika walked towards her apartment. Really, it was only a 10 minute walk, and it would help clear off the haze of alcohol. Not that she was still tipsy, she kind of sobered up already. 

As she neared her apartment, she felt her office phone ring. _What the hell are they calling her in the middle of the night for? Ugh, this job. If it weren’t for the eye candy, she would have quit a long time ago._

She stopped near the entrance to an alley and pulled out her phone. To her surprise, it was an unknown number. _What?_ She was pretty sure she saved everyone’s number. 

After four rings, she decided to accept it. _What harm could there be?_ “Hello? This is Sai--”

A handkerchief was pressed to her nose and suddenly, before she knew it, her vision whites out. 

The call ended. 

The culprit picked her up and brought her into the secluded alley, where some matches and a can of gasoline was waiting for her.

\---

_January 19, 2020. MSBY Black Jackals Dorm. 3:37 am._

Hinata let the running water of the shower wash off the smell from his “run”. He recalled Atsumu’s words from a while ago.

_“There really is no love for me in this world”, huh._

_Oh Atsumu-san._

_**If only you knew.** _

\---

_THE ASAHI NEWS_

_**THE INFERNO KILLER STRIKES AGAIN: WOMAN FOUND DEAD WITH MULTIPLE BURNS IN OSAKA** _

_This morning, at around 3:30 A.M. The Osaka Fire Department was once again deployed to extinguish a fire close to the Osaka station. While no buildings were damaged, the fire department discovered a, presumably, female body, once the fire was extinguished. The Osaka Emergency Medical Services were contacted and pronounced them as dead, but brought the corpse back to the hospital for an autopsy._

_The crime scene points towards a suspect dubbed by the police as “The inferno killer”, a serial killer who utilizes fire and arson as his methods of killing._

_Whether or not this case is connected to the previous cases is undetermined. Should that be the case, then this would have been the 10th victim, with the last “inferno killer” incident having been a month ago._

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god??? this is literally??? my first work??? how do you use AO3 did i do it right idk how to format shkflajsdk. Also, I crammed this I deadass didn't know this week was Atsuhina week until, like, two days ago and I just hsjlhljdhf. I'm sorry if it sucked or there are some typos HAHAHA.
> 
> Anyway, story time: when the prompt said Crime AU I was torn between crack where atsuhina commit dumbass crimes and Meian has to bail him out or yandere. In the end, yandere won. 
> 
> (yell at/with me on twitter pls i need moots: @textureSUPRlSE ) (yes that's an L)


End file.
